Rebecca's Revenge
by PLMBseEnglish21
Summary: An adventure ensues as the team of five, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie, set out on dagger-hunting trip at McKinley High in Ohio. Romance and connections arise as they get to know the famous New Directions, scavenge clues about the long lost dagger that alone could kill Klaus and uncover a rampaging grudge.


_**Title: Rebecca's Revenge**_

_**Summary: **__An adventure ensues as the team of five, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie, set out on dagger-hunting trip at McKinley High in Ohio. Romance and connections arise as they get to know the famous New Directions, scavenge clues about the long lost dagger that alone could kill Klaus and uncover a rampaging grudge._

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own any of the characters in this story. **

**A/N: **This is a fanfic we created for our Creative Writing Class. English isn't our first language so if there are any mistakes, please, forgive us. We hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Seriously Bonnie, do we really have to go to this crappy prom? Don't we even get to rest after forty-eight hours of travelling all the way from Georgia? Do we damn have to party with these strangers?" Caroline Forbes shot her irritations one after the other in her shrill piercing voice.

"Sorry Caroline but this is the only only we could find my distant cousin if we want to get the last remaining white ash dagger that could kill Klaus", replied Bonnet Bennet patiently.

Both girls, together with Elena Gilbert, were in an haute couture shop trying to fit in as many ready-to-wear gowns as they could for a sudden prom they have to attend at William McKinley High School. The gang had recently fled Mystic Falls after their number one enemy Klaus went on a murderous rampage on their town the moment he discovered that once again the two Salvatore brothers had deceived him of the deal they had made. All five of them quickly jumped into Stefan's black Porsche, with Damon behind the wheels, sped madly away on an impromptu road trip to Ohio to find a powerful witch who could help them get rid of Klaus forever.

"Besides Caroline this could be fun, we get to relax our minds from the blood and dirt of that rampage and enjoy the socialization scared-free", echoed Elena behind the fitting room.

"Yep, don't be a spoil-sport Car, look at all these elegant dresses, this place is a fashionista's paradise, here try this short flouncy red dress, it would look good on you", Bonnie offered.

"Ping, ping"

"The shop's bell suddenly rang. Bonnie and Caroline sneaked a glance at the door and saw Stefan had walked in. The shopkeeper immediately dropped attending one customer and went to the fuss over the tall dashing guy in dark tuxedo suit. Stefan cordially spoke to the shopkeeper, compelled her and waved her away. He then made his way towards the girls near the fitting room.

"Ahem, uh girls are you done? We've got an hour before the prom starts", Stefan said.

"An hour! Geez I better get in this dress now, and I haven't even fixed my hair!" Caroline whined as she quickly got into a fitting cubicle.

"My gosh Stefan you look mesmerizing, ha ha", giggled Bonnie.

"Is Elena done?" asked Stefan.

"Yes I'm done!" replied Elena, "Done with everything from dressing up to hair and make-up."

As Elena drew the curtain open, Stefan gulped in a handful of breath, there she was in a long pale blue chiffon dress, her brown hair pulled back in elegant chignon bun, a matching pair of pearl earrings and pearl necklace served as her only adornments. She looked ethereally captivating.

"Wow Elena, you could steal the crown for prom queen!" gushed Bonnie.

Stefan was speechless.

"Ping ping!"

"Hey you girls, it's time to go!", bellowed Damon, not minding how rude it was. "It's time to end draining off my credit card!"

Everyone hurried out of the shop all dressed to kill the night out in such short notice, they all hopped onto the black Porsche which by now Damon had left the car's roof down to give a wild party feel.

"So tell me, does anybody know anything about McKinley High?" asked Elena.

"Well I've checked it on the Internet", Damon replied, "McKinley High is a small town public school with medium-sized student population. The school made quite a noise through their glee club when they won the National Show Choir Competition 2012 recently in New York."

"Wait a sec", cut in Caroline excitedly, "I know them, the New Directions! I always watch their show choir competitions on TV and McKinley High's glee club is often present in those contests!"

"You are still able to watch those crap amid turmoils in Mystic Fall?!" scoffed Damon.

"So? It's just my way of entertainment away from filth and gore!"

"Gore eh? Does that mean vampire Barbie here has taken a diet away from blood?"

"SHUT UP Damon!"

"Enough guys!"said Elena sternly.

The gang arrived in time to gain immediate admission to the football field area where the prom party was about to begin. The student council had decided to invite outsider to join in their celebration as McKinley High boasted in several championship winnings in their football team, their cheerleading team, the Cheerios, and most of all the New Directions after their highly publicized success in New York just three months ago. The invitation to strangers was a perfect timing for Elena and her friends to search for that one witch who could solve them out of their misery in Mystic Falls.

"So Bonnie, what's your cousin's name and what does she look like?" queried Elena.

"Her name's Lauren Bennet", replied Bonnie, "I don't exactly remember how she looked, we were just little girls when we first met, but I did note that her most prominent feature was the three large scars on her face. A werewolf once attacked her and slashed its sharp claws across her face, the wounds healed but the marks never disappeared, which would be an advantage for us to easily find her."

"You're sure she studies here?"

"Yes I'm very sure it's McKinley High here in Ohio."

Up ahead on the newly set up stage, in chic leopard print dress, the president of McKinley High's student council, Brittany S. Pierce tapped loudly on the microphone, this got everyone's attention.

"HEYA GUYS, ARE YOU READY TO PARTEHHH…?!"

An uproar of cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Well, here goes guys, keep your eyes open for Lauren Bennet, but let's also enjoy this party for a while", said Elena as she took Stefan's arms and pulled away from the gang, "See ya later!"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LET'S GIVE OUR ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO THE NEW DIRECTIONS WITH OUR OPENING SONG '2012'!"

* * *

"That performance was freakin' AWESOME! We did great!" Santana Lopez yelped.

"Never mind the performance Santana; did you see the hot guys staring at us? I mean, especially the one with the blue eyes? He is just super hot. He's staring at me the whole song!" replied Rachel Berry.

"Well, obviously, DUH, he was staring at me, definitely! Because I think he likes Asians! Tina Chang blurted out with confidence.

"Hey girl, your joke is bad and you should feel bad. Ha ha." Santana and the other "It- girls" laughed with her.

"Yo guys, cut it out! We're gonna have to prepare for the next one. Since outsiders were given the chance to watch you perform and we're fresh from a Championship, we're gonna have to show off tonight! Are you ready Glee Club?!" said Will Schuster while entering the club room.

"HELL YEAH WE'RE BORN READY!" Mercedes Jones couldn't help but scream.

All of them laughed, except for one, who chose to chant weird stuff in the corner. Mr. Will sat next to her and said, "Hey, don't be so nervous, just relax and we know you can do it, everyone has a fair share of their first time in the stage."

"Ok, Mr. Schuster. I know I can do this."

"I BET YOU AREN'T SATISFIED WITH THE OPENING PERFORMANCE, RIGHT?" the Brittany's voice echoed again through the air.

"NOW, TO PRESENT THEIR BREATHTAKING PERFORMANCE AND SHOW-OFF THEIR NEWLY RECRUITED MEMBERS, HERE'S NEW DIRECTION!"

The second performance shook the whole field. Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and the Salvatore brothers were not only amazed, but were very shocked as well. The lyrics went straight to their hearts, but what really astonished them is Klaus or rather, a scent, a shadow of Klaus, their immortal enemy. They saw, no, they knew the moment the New Directions started performing, there was a mark of death on one of them. A mark of death.

"Are you sure you felt his presence Damon?" said Stefan.

"Yes, I am very sure, Caroline and Bonnie here also felt it. I am quite sure you two should have felt it also, what were you doing?" Damon replied.

"Uhm, we, uhm, we were just watching and enjoying" stuttered Elena.

"Yeah! We were just enjoying ourselves! Never mind us, let's go after the marked one!" screamed Stefan.

The five hurriedly followed the scent of Klaus. But another scent appeared, it was the scent of a witch.

"Can you sense it?" Bonnie inquired.

"Yes." Everyone knew.

"I think we should split, Damon and I will follow Klaus' scent, Bonnie and Elena will follow the witch's scent, and Caroline, crowd control, if Klaus were here and we are to fight him, he might go on a rampage again and kill innocent people." Stefan said.

"I don't know you're such a soft baby leader Stefan." Damon replied.

"Guys, we should hurry!" Elena blurted.

* * *

"Did you hear something? I thought we were alone here inside the building, Mr. Schu?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, we should be alone, though outsiders were invited for the night, they are not allowed inside the school building."

"Wait, it's the hot guy with the blue eyes! He's with an even hotter guy! Rachel screamed and quickly hid.

"Hey, I think they're lost. Hey boys? Where are you headed?" Quinn Fabray shouted.

"Oh, now that we're so close, shoot! We've been found out, what do we do?" Damon whispered.

"Leave it to me brother, just don't tell Elena." Stefan said as he flashed a mischievous grin.

"Uhm, miss, I'm Stefan and this is my brother Damon, we're looking for the New Directions. You know, we're a big fan and if possible would you kindly tell us where to find them?" Then Stefan whispered to Quinn, "Especially my brother, he seems quiet but deep inside he really wants that brunette girl with a charming smile, that Rachel. He wants to meet her, let's keep this a secret okay?"

Quinn was a little surprised that she didn't notice how quickly Stefan got to her.

"Ok boys, but only the two of you, we're making exceptions here since you two looks ok, but don't tell anybody ok? We won't want a bunch of outsiders in our dressing room, are we clear?" Quinn raised a brow.

"Yes madam." Stefan gently bowed while he whispered to Damon, "Just play along, I'm sure we're close to the scent."

The three entered the messed-up dressing room. The girls were astonished to see the boys in front of them. But before Quinn could introduce them, another two girls hastily entered the room.

"Have you seen a girl with scar on her face? We need to see her immediately. You see, there is an emergency and her cousin Bonnie is with me now." Elena inquired hurriedly.

"Yes and no. Yes, we have seen one but that was long ago, I only saw a girl with a scar on her face sometime last week. But now? No. And sorry you must go back to the field you are not allowed here miss." Rachel answered.

"Hey, if we are not allowed here, why are those two here?" Elena grunted while pointing to Stefan and Damon.

"Uhm, we just stumbled here you know, and we were just leaving." Damon said.

"Right, now go. The New Directions has to prepare for the next performances. Go now or I will call security. Thank you." Mr. Schuster interrupted their conversation.

The Stefan hurriedly went to Elena and Bonnie and said, "I know that both Klaus' presence and the witch's scent leads here."

"I know, and there," Bonnie pointed to the girl at the corner and continued, "You there, I'm sure you sensed us, I mean you know us, can you come talk to me for a sec? I feel you're my cousin."

Quinn remembered that they were looking for a scarred one, not her. "I don't think she's the one you're looking for. Maybe you're wrong?"

"No, I know and I feel it, she is her." Bonnie tried to go to her but Mr. Schuster, Finn Hudson, Noah Puck and Sam Evans made a barricade.

"No, don't disturb her, or us. Please go." Finn tried to brush off Bonnie as she tried to get nearer.

Quickly, Damon got up and confronted the three. "Back off babies!"

"What did you just say? You want a taste of Puckerman? Bring it on!" Puck taunted Damon.

Finn and Sam grabbed Puck who already gave Damon a punch in the face. Damon quickly tried to retaliate but Stefan completely seized him with a choke hold. "Don't,you can't counter, you might kill him." Stefan whispered.

"Cut it out" Elena shouted.

"Lads and ladies, we need you to go or else-"Someone interrupted Mr. Schuster.

"I'll just go talk to her." The girl in the corner said.

* * *

"You obviously know what we need. You know this can help many people, no not only help them, but save their lives. Please. Lend us the white ash dagger. Please." Elena pleaded.

"I hid my presence. I hid my face. I hid everything. I hid the dagger. But he found me. Klaus found me." Lauren Bennett explained. "He came to me two weeks ago. He "asked", no, he forced me not to help anything, or even not to mingle around vampires and werewolves who oppose him. That's why he put his death mark on me. It gives him the power to know everything that I know. I don't think you can help me, just go. Before he comes here, just leave. I just want a normal life!" Tears fell down her cheeks and removed the charm she casted on her face and revealed a horrible scar that pierced through her lovely cheeks.

"We can help you. Just lend us the dagger and we will do everything in our power to kill him for good. I promise you that." Elena said.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt and break that promise but are you looking for this? He he." Klaus said grinningly.

Elena stared horrified at Klaus for right there gleaming dangerously in his pale dead hand was no other than the coveted dagger of death.

"The game is up my sweet doppelganger princess, hahahahaha time for the SLAUGHTER!, HAHAHAHAHA!", Klaus laughed menacingly.

Elena knew it was over, it was time to face the fate that she had longed wanted to escape, it was time to let go…

"Goodbye Stefan, I Love You…"

* * *

"Woah oh oh oh oh it's always a good time…!" belted the New Directions as fireworks began to shower out from the stage.

"Hey there handsome wanna dance with me?" teased Rachel as she approached Stefan.

"Aren't you suppose to be singing? You're a member of the glee club right?" asked Stefan while pointing toward the stage.

"Well my solo won't come till much later, c'mon dance with me."

"Uh… don't you have any boyfriend? Won't he mind?

"To hell with Finn! C'mon!" Rachel grabbed Stefan's hands.

Stefan couldn't resist the invitation, the truth was he too was quite attracted to this sweet spritely little brunette girl who reminded him of his Elena the first time he met her. Stefan was yearning for the old bubbly Elena long before Klaus intruded and permanently wrinkled her life with fear. Perhaps even just for one moment he could relieve the old happy times through this Rachel.

"To hell with Elena later!" Stefan muttered quietly.

On the other hand, Finn was hunting for Rachel among the crowd when he accidently bumped onto Caroline who came through the opposite direction.

"Oh! Sorry there", apologized Finn.

"OMG! Finn Hudson!" Caroline shrilled in delight.

"Uh… yes…"

"Oh my! Mr. Hudson in flesh! Did you know I got a huge crush on you? I always watch you sing in every performance of the New Directions in every show choir competition aired on TV!"

"Uh… thanks I appreciate that…"

"Um… Mr. Hudson is it ok that you grant one dance for your number one fan? You know just an acquaintance friendly dance." Caroline asked hesitantly.

"Oh sure… no problem."

"Sorry sissy but he's taken!" a voice cut in sharply.

"Hey there!" Finn said, surprised at Quinn's sudden appearance.

"Finn you promised me a dance earlier," Quinn reminded him while eyeing Caroline venomously.

" Ah yes yes, hehe," Finn replied sheepishly.

"Hey would you mind, could Mr. Hudson dance with me first?" Caroline butt in as she glared at Quinn indignantly.

"Sissy he's mine, so please back off outsider!" Quinn pushed Caroline back.

"Hey!" For a moment Caroline almost bared her deadly vampire fangs at Quinn.

"Alright girls stop!" Finn commanded, "Quinn we'll dance later, let grant a fan's wish first."

Caroline glared haughtily down to match Quinn's defiant expression.

"We are not yet over sissy! You and I are gonna have a singing showdown! I shall boot you out of McKinley High in shame you'll never forget!" Threatened Quinn as she walked away.

"Bitch!" Caroline spitted out.

"Hey I'm sorry about her," apologized Finn for the second time.

"It's ok, I'll deal with her later"

"C'mon Miss..?

"Carline Forbes."

"Miss Forbes let's dance," as Finn pulled her away.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Damon were frantically searching for Elena in the. It had been an hour since the last time they saw her.

"Where the damn hell is she?" asked Damon, clearly agitated.

"I don't know, I left her with Lauren in the dressing room, they ought to have come out of the school building right now." Bonnie said.

"Damn her, little Miss Missing went missing again!"

"I'm having a bad feeling about this" sighed Bonnie.

"Let's check around the school's premises"

* * *

Forty feet high above the ground on McKinley high's tallest school building stood rigidly on the edge of the rooftop facing the football field where the party was going on. From a bird's eye view, Elena could easily spot a sand-brown haired guy in dark tuxedo and a brunette girl in pale pink evening gown dancing happily close together. Elena was amazed that she could single out the couple despite that people looked like a swarm of ants below, maybe it was her imminent death that had heightened her sense of sight so as to give her a last glimpse of her lover before she die. A twinge of jealousy began to tug her heart as she watched Stefan danced delightfully with the girl; she wanted to shout, to scream, and to reproach her lover for flirting with another yet she couldn't move an inch nor utter a sound, Klaus had compelled her up the to stay still as a stone until he had given his command that she move and plunge down to her death. Then quickly her jealousy evaporated as her feelings gave way to resignation, perhaps she must release him from her bond of love and let him freely find another, he would be much happier with somebody new, someone who would not give him so much trouble and pain, he would be much better off without her.

"I love you Stefan, I will always love you." Elena chanted in her head over and over as she waited for the minutes that would soon bring her death.

* * *

"Thank you so much everyone for enjoying our performances tonight," said Mr. Schuster after the New Directions finished another dance number, "I am so glad that you are finally able to notice and appreciate the product of our days and nights of practices in order to bring this program a blast. Well now without further ado, let me introduce to you our next solo number, a round of applause please to Miss Rachel Berry and her rendition of the song 'Stolen'."

Stefan had escorted Rachel to the side stage as she climbed onto the steep stairway up on stage, she was interrupted when suddenly somebody had grabbed the microphone and made a chilling announcement:

"Sorry guys to disturb the show," said a voice in thick old European accent, "I badly need a platter of the heads of Mr. Stefan and Damon Salvatore, literally please."

Stefan was rooted to the spot where he stood while still holding Rachel's hand. Was he in a dream or nightmare? How the hell did Klaus know that the gang was here in Ohio?

"Once again, calling on the Salvatore brothers, will the bloody devil show up your faces now!' roared Klaus.

Meanwhile amid the crowd, Caroline was hurrying up near the stage while Finn followed breathlessly.

"Miss Forbes what is going on?"

"Don't follow me, it's trouble you don't want to see"

"But why?" Finn was shocked that Caroline suddenly broke off their conversation which was beginning to turn into some romantic flirting between them. He decided to go after Caroline to find out what's going on.

Up onstage, Klaus continued to terrorize everyone's attention. Nobody wanted neither to respond nor approach him for he exuded so much hatred and evil aura that everyone felt death was in the air to finish them off.

"Ah so no one wanted to answer my call eh?" taunted Klaus, "well here's a perfect bait to catch the attention to the persons concerned, flash out the spotlight please!"

Out of nowhere a spotlight abruptly flashed way up a forty feet school building and lit up a girl in pale blue chiffon dress perched precariously on the edge of the roof.

Stefan stared up appalled at the sight. For high up there standing frozen as he was no other than his sweet beloved Elena.

* * *

"Mr. Schu! Mr. Schu! Aaa… Dededead bobbody in the dressing room!" cried Tina to Mr. Schuster as she burst hysterically in tears inside the choir room.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mr. Schuster with furrowed brows.

"Laur…rren Bebennett… is DEAD!" stuttered Tina.

"WHAT!"

"She's right Mr. Schu, we found the body of Lauren Bennet drenched in her own blood." Santana cut in, clearly also aghast at what she saw in the dressing room.

"Mr. Schu! Mr. Schu! There's big trouble up onstage and in the football field!" hollered Sam frantically in the room, "There's some insane guy with sharp fangs destroying our show, and there's a girl standing on the edge forty feet way up high our school building!"

"Hey is that girl hot and pretty?" butt in Puck.

"Shut up Puck! We're facing a crisis here and you still think of beautiful girls?" Sam snapped.

"Okay guys calm down," ordered Mr. Schuster to the Glee Club members gathered around him, "We need to keep this trouble in control, Puck and Sam both of you go to the stage and get that insane man out of there, also make sure to bring Rachel to the safety for she's still out there. Tina, Santana and Mercedes all of you go and get that girl off the building. I'll quickly deal Lauren Bennet's body to make sure no wild tales spread out. If you see the other Glee Club members tell them to secure the crowd. Now Go Go Go!"

All Glee Club scrambled to their assigned tasks, each of them was shaken over Lauren Bennet's death; how could such gory murder occur in their small-town school at McKinley High? Who the hell was that man laughing manically on stage like the devil? What suicidal drama was in stare for that girl high up their school building? What the freaking hell was going on?

* * *

"Ahem ahem I'm bloody waiting hahaha perhaps its time I call that girl up there to show us some diving acrobatic moves!" Klaus threatened.

"Oh the heck you don't do anything to Elena!" A loud snickering voice came from nowhere and grappled hard on Klaus flat on his belly onstage. It was Damon. He stepped one foot onto Klaus while holding a large baseball bat in his two hands and plunged it through Klaus' back to stall the enemy.

"Stefan, quick, get Elena!" roared Damon.

Stefan made a lightning sprint from the stage towards the building to save Elena. Rachel was shocked at how fast Stefan could run, she fainted at the ghastly sight in front of her but luckily she was caught by Finn who came just in time to her rescue.

The fray up the stage was becoming nasty by the minute, Klaus had regained his stand on his feet, pulled the bloodstained baseball bat out of his back, grabbed Damon's neck with his strong powerful hand, and squeezed the latter's neck as hard as one would do in draining the juice out of an orange. Damon grasped, he struggled to release himself but to no avail.

Meanwhile, high up the rooftop of the forty feet building, Elena stared helplessly at the savage tumultuous scene below her, she damn wanted to move and escape from Klaus' compulsion, if only somebody would come to help her. And help did come as Elena felt somebody tried to pull her gown back through she still stood hard as a rock.

"What is wrong with ya girl! Why won't you budge!" bellowed Mercedes in frustration.

"Are you made of stone?" panted Tina as she pulled Elena harder.

"I… can't… move," Elena struggled to speak, "I am… compelled not to move… till I dive… down."

"Compelled? What is that, some kind of witchy spelly?" said Mercedes.

"Yes…" replied Elena.

"Well what we can do to get you out of that spot?" asked Santana.

"Get… my purse… find a small vial… with yellow… liquid, that could help…"

Tina groped in the dark trying to find Elena's purse when her hand suddenly touched something cold, she looked up and was surprised to find a hideous human-like creature with gleaming angry eyes and long sharp fangs as huge as a wolf's. Before Tina could scream the creature decapitated her head off with one blow of its strong hand, the creature made a slavering sound as it plunged on to feast on Tina's blood which was quickly welling out of her headless body.

Santana saw the whole gory scene in a blink of an eye, she gave a high blood-curdling yell but she was immediately stomped by the creature into silence when it rammed its hand on Santana's chest and plucked literally her heart out off her body. Santana fell dead on the ground, her sightless eyes still opened wild with shock.

"Aaaahhh! What the effing god is that!" Mercedes pointed towards the creature.

"Nooo…! It's Klaus… hybrid!" cried Elena.

"Hybrid?"

"Yes… half-vampire… half-werewolf!"

"What, no way José! Those creatures don't exist!"

The creature came closer towards the spot where Mercedes and Elena stood. Then without warning, the hybrid charged down Mercedes intending to throw her off the building but Mercedes quickly embraced Elena as though the latter was a pole to which she clinged for dear life. Nevertheless the hybrid was smarter, it came forward and gave both girls a supernatural thrust which plunged them off the building. Mercedes screamed as her large overweight body crashed headlong first to the ground, in less than thirty seconds she's dead with all her bones dashed into smithereens beyond repair. Elena, on the other hand, was surprised to get rooted off her suicidal spot, perhaps Klaus had finally ordered her death through a whack from his hybrid. She close her eyes anticipating the unspeakable pain and the final blackout before death once she crashed onto the ground but instead something caught her, no it wasn't a thing but a somebody, it's as though she fell upon a soft couch. Elena opened her eyes to find herself cupped in between Stefan's arms, her heart missed a beat as she placed her lips upon his, both tumbled down in wild torrent of kisses overcame with wild joy of seeing each other again.

* * *

Pandemonium had overtaken the whole population of McKinley High as an army of Klaus' hybrid creatures had marched forth inside the school's premises and slaughtered everyone they've encountered on site. Escape was impossible as these creatures could slit ten human lives per second with their supernatural strength, the carnage was exactly a repetition of that which Elena and the gang had fled from Mystic Falls. It was extreme genocide.

Near the stage Rachel finally swam back to consciousness with Finn embracing protectively around her.

"Whaaat happen…?" Rachel asked groggily.

"You don't wanna see," Finn answered evasively.

"What, what happen? What is going on?"

"It's brutal Rachel, everybody's dead!"

"What?!" Rachel stood up on her feet and surveyed the whole footfield, she was appalled to see human corpses strewn everywhere, where a few hours before it was elegant and colorful as a normal prom should be but right now it had turned into a Halloween party with real bloodbath and death!

"Oh no! I could spot them. Kurt, Quinn, Artie, Blaine, and Brittany! They're all dead! No no no!" Rachel sobbed hard at the nightmare she was witnessing, "Please let these all not be real!"

Meantime, up onstage, Klaus was gloating exultantly as he was on the verge of choking Damon to death when suddenly a hundred invisible sharp knives went piercing inside his mind, then Klaus saw Bonnie appeared and was furiously chanting a spell to disarm him. Klaus seethed irritably, he hurled Damon away from him, lurched forward and grabbed Bonnie.

"You sneaky little witch! Don't be such a fool to torture me with your stupid little spells," Klaus hissed through Bonnie's ear.

"Arrgghh!" Bonnie struggled to fight, no, at least hold back Klaus and keep him busy but she only kept him for a while – a mere five-second battle. She know that no witch, except his own mother Esther, could kill or would him a bit. Bonnie attempted to cast another spell but she couldn't for Klaus squeezed her wrists as though he could sap all her witch energy and kill her. She kept struggling on even if it sorely hurt her.

"Bonnie stop! You'll die trying to –" squealed Caroline as she came from the backstage, she did not finish what she was saying for Bonnie came flying at her and they both lost their balance, tripped and destroyed the stage.

Damon, recovering from his near death asphyxiation, came forward as he furiously attacked Klaus with a sharp hand formed like a spear to at least pierce and cold limb of the Devil but to no avail, to his surprise, warm blood came spilling out which was definitely not Klaus' nor his, but from a living person. The malevolent vampire had used Bonnie as shield.

"What have you done? Are you trying to kill your useless friend? What are you gonna do? Go home to mommy and say sorry? Poor wretched Salvatore!" Klaus taunted.

Damon stood frozen as he released Bonnie from his hand. Slowly, Bonnie tumbled down and held Damon's feet, she uttered, "I saw the white ash dagger in his coat, I was trying to get it but I couldn't."

"Talk no more" he interrupted her.

"No, watch the dagger closely, I am sure that Klaus will get rid of that thing quickly, you must get it!" Bonnie urgently whispered.

"Okay, just don't die on me Bonnie" Damon said desperately.

On the other scene, Caroline sneaked behind Klaus.

"I got you now. Do you really think you can creep behind me just like that? Hahaha, what a desperate beast!" Klaus blurted out while holding the blondie's wrist.

"Yes, I do think I can sneak on you and I am also desperate, but it's you who is the beast!" Caroline anchored her heels flat on his back, flung her body with the right arm to the ground, and swung Klaus in this submissive move, thereby breaking her left arm in the process. The white ash dagger rocketed into the air.

"You filthy bitch! Now that you've lost your left arm, why don't we make a couple and tear off the other?" Klaus said as he slowly pulled Caroline's right arm out of its joints.

"Hey that's no way to treat a lady!" Puck called out loudly as he and Sam came out of nowhere.

"Arrggghhh! Damon! Get it! Aaaahhh!" Caroline screamed in pain.

"Hey the girl!" Puck hollered.

"You want the girl? Here your broken Barbie doll!" as Klaus flung the bleeding Caroline towards the two boys, the impact of the throw was so strong that when she went crashing onto them, both boys were knocked off their feet unconscious on the floor, sprayed with Caroline's blood all over them as though they were dead.

Then Damon quickly picked up the dagger and plunged it at Klaus' back. The devil roared in shock but slowly he began to crumble down into an ashen corpse as the fatal dagger sap the life out of Klaus, he froze, deeply paralyzed.

"You won't kill me you…" Klaus said weakly but wasn't able to finish as he collapsed down and immobilized in comatose. He was to remain that was as long as the white ash dagger was staked inside his heart.

Damon sighed in relief but it wasn't over as he heard a long wild scream of a girl in terror. He turned towards the sound and saw Rachel glaring wrathfully at him.

"What have you done to them?" Rachel hysterically pointed at Puck and Sam who were covered in blood, "You murdered them!"

"Miss I did not, on the contrary I just saved your school" Damon snapped irritably not wishing to confront with a girl.

"No you did not, you mass murderer!" squealed Rachel. She couldn't accept that all her friends were dead, she glared harder at Damon, most especially at his blood-soiled outfit. All of a sudden Rachel was consumed with a burning hatred that she had never known before, she wanted to take down this guy would ruined McKinley High! Raging frantically, she grabbed a long metal microphone stand from the topsy-turvy pile and charged the sharp tip straight onto Damon's chest piercing his heart.

At the same time a loud gasp was heard behind Damon, it was Elena and Stefan who had ran upstage to seek their friends after battling out through the dying crowd against the army of hybrids.

"No No No Damon! Don't die!" Elena rushed beside him as tears trickled down her face.

"Damon, brother, fight on!" Stefan urged as he equally stooped beside Elena.

"Rachel what have you done!" Finn uttered, dismayed at what his girlfriend just did, "You.. KILLED… a man!"

"Finn… I didn't mean to…"

"Rachel you aaahhh…" Finn said but didn't finish, a sharp knife came flying from nowhere and pierce through him, he collapsed in agony.

"FINN!" cried Rachel.

"Well well well, how does it feel to lose everything?" a high snickering voice in thick European accent materialized out of thin air. "The little Miss Talented star who always gets what she wants."

"Who are you?" Rachel asked frightened.

A tall blond haired girl with pale complexion, high cheekbones, sultry lips and piercing blue eyes came into view from the hazy darkness. She was wearing a long flowing silken evening dress in dark green matching with diamond brooch around her neck. Her high inched heels clattered noisily towards Rachel.

Stefan recognized the new girl.

"Rebecca Mikaelson!" he said surprised. Rebecca was Klaus' younger sister.

Rebecca ignored Stefan, in fact she took no notice at all with Elena weeping beside Damon nor her corpse-paralyzed brother. Strangely she took special attention on Rachel.

"Hahaha look at you a poor ugly freak to be pitied at," Rebecca sneered, "All gone, no friends, no supporters, no boyfriend. Hahaha what a lovely plan it was to utterly destroy McKinley High's annual prom by bringing in savage creatures like vampires and werewolves, look at all this beautiful mess!" as Rebecca waved at their mangled surrounding and at the same time produced a slave-ring sound between her sharp fangs.

"Who are you? What have I done to you to hurt me like this?" cried Rachel.

"You don't know me Rachel Berry? Hahaha I guess you never notice me at all, you are so caught up being the leading singing sensation in the Glee Club that you'd never paid attention to a little girl in Cheerios costume, thick glasses, gapped teeth, and talks slobbily as though eternally congested with a nasal problem. You have reveled so much in your fame and vanity that you wanted everything only for yourself, I only asked to sing one solo in the prom presentation, one song that I could air my feelings to a guy I love, to a guy who will never love me back because damn you and him are already engaged. And what did you do? You just spread bad rumors about me and allow yourself to take on the spotlight, you selfish Gleek!"

Rachel could hardly believe what she had heard, she knew this girl, she had often seen the latter along the corridors of the school running errands and scurrying favors from Glee Club's archenemy, Sue Sylvester, head coach of the Cheerios. And only a week before she had been begging Mr. Schuster to let her sing a solo number just for Finn, jealously got the better of Rachel that she ended up accusing this girl as Coach Sylvester's spy and a plan to sabotage the New Directions in their prom presentation.

"And now for my final revenge!" Rebecca bared her large fangs, she strutted towards Rachel ready to feast upon her thick rick ambrosial blood.

Rachel screamed, "No Becky! No Becky! Becky Becky…."

"Becky Becky Becky! Wake up! Wake up, it's time to sing your solo!" as Brittany shouted through Becky's ears.

"What? Me sing?" Becky uttered surprised and still groggy from the strange dream.

"Yes Rachel had granted that you sing 'Teardrops On My Guitar', and she absolutely sorry for all the nasty things she had done to you last week."

"Wow, I get to sing, wow sing to Finn!"

"C'mon!"

Becky quickly fixed herself in front of the mirror, she looked absolutely different on this special prom night, gone were the thick glasses, he blond hair slightly curled, and she wore a short but lovely dark green dress that befits her small height. She was thrilled to finally able to showcase her hidden talent to the whole of McKinley High. She nervously climbed up the stage, strapped the guitar on her body, and adjusted the microphone.

"Let's give a round of applause for Becky Faye Jackson for her rendition of the song 'Teardrops On My Guitar'." boomed Brittany.

"Here goes" muttered Becky.

* * *

"Forgiveness exists for us to savor revenge" muttered a girl who stood in the shadows as she surveyed the frenzied crowd in the prom.

" Right you are Sister, hahaha we Originals do not plainly kill like brutal animals, we play with the insanity of the human minds, torturing them is what kept us alive throughout these centuries" sneered a man in old thick European accent.

" So Brother who would be our next victim? Jumbling their thoughts is fun, hahaha an appropriate exercise to strengthen our powers to compel people."

" Ah Rebecca, how about we return to Mystic Falls and visit our little doppelganger princess? How about befuddling her mind for our amusement?

"Perfect! I love gruesome dramas, indeed revenge is bloody sweet!" as Rebecca gave her tongue a slavering lick over her sharp ivory fangs.

Klaus flashed a sinister smile, a Devil undefeatable.


End file.
